Current technology for analysis of known, suspected or hypothesized genes requires the creation of a DNA library prior to enrichment with target probes or baits. Note that target probes or baits are mechanisms for capturing specific nucleic acids or other molecule of interest from a molecular pool. The creation of the DNA library is time consuming, results in sample loss and the need for amplification prior to enrichment, and generates a library that contains the regions of interest at undefined locations within the fragments.